fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Translanimal
Translanimal The Translanimal is a candy that is eaten to gain the ability to talk to animals. The candy was invented by Valerie Iris Stagi while exploring in the Amazon Rainforest in 2008. Stagi came across an unknown plant that was inhabiting many animals including snakes, slugs, and frogs. After thorough investigation, Stagi learned that by tweaking the combination of ingredients, she could identify with specific groups of animals. Valerie’s intended use for the candy was to create a more united ecosystem, however, has been primarily used for C.I.A. services and the military for dogs in warfare. This candy is very rare and hard to come by for the average person. Its specific properties have been kept a secret by the Food and Drug Administration, and is distributed and controlled by the the Central Intelligence Agency and military. Translanimal is highly addictive and is unsafe for recreational use. A safe Translanimal replica has been made for the general public sold in many candy stores, however, is not nearly as efficient or affective. The main ingredient to making the candies derive from the Valicus plant, which grows in the Amazon Rainforest. Other known ingredients include snakeskin, saltwater, slug mucus, and chocolate shavings. The candy’s abilities last for four hours while the replica lasts for about five minutes. There are six different candies to translate each of the six main groups of animals. These groups include mammals, amphibians, fish, birds, reptiles, and invertebrates. Each candy is color coordinated and may have slight appearances of scales, feathers, gills, fur, or others. All are made into a shape of a large marble that is chewed and swallowed. It is often said that the candies have a foul flavor to them. Many have argued that a majority of the candies have a similar taste to old socks among other flavors such as seaweed, lemongrass, tart, and pecan. There are a few side effects to taking these candies. The bird candy might cause a severe dry mouth, uncontrollable sweating for the amphibian candy, enlarged pupils for reptile, a sense of euphoria for fish, slow movement and slurring for invertebrates, and temporary hair growth for mammals. Furthermore, the candy will cause an immediate temporary loss of bodily functions, similar to a seizure, and can last anywhere from five to ten seconds. It has been exceptionally difficult to converse with many animals despite the Translanimal invention. Many living in the wild do not respond with the likelihood of trying to protect their existence after years of human caused destruction and cruelty. Translanimal candies have a listening and speaking range of twenty feet. Because of this, it has been exceptionally difficult to reach many mammals of the ocean and many deep sea animals with our technology today. Valerie Iris Stagi was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize in 2010 for her invention of Translanimal. Since then, she has worked to greatly reduce the amount of rainforest deforestation and environmental pollution. The Translanimal replica has reduced animal cruelty around the world and has helped to allow a more sustainable way of living for each ecosystem.